All I want is to kiss you in the rain
by Anythingsomethingwhatever
Summary: Naruto confessed to Sasuke, and was expecting the raven to love him back...'If only Sasuke would love me back, I'm sure that we'll be happy together.' Sasunaru. YAOI


I'm so excited and nervous at the same time. Why? Because I confessed to Sasuke, my bastard best friend and my rival at the same time, a week ago. This afternoon, after school, we are going to meet at the park. He told me to give him a week to decide. So, I only hope that he'll not reject me of hate me for what I did.

Does he like me back? Or does he like someone else? I think, I don't care who he likes, as long as he I love him and if ever he loves me back, I also want him to love me. Only me, alone. I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish. I'm not selfish. I just don't want to get hurt, that's all.

I glanced at him, He's just too handsome. He is the guy in every girl's dream. But, I'm not a girl. I'm a man. Then, why did I fell for him? Sasuke's my best friend and I… because of this crazy feeling I feel in my chest whenever I'm with him, maybe our friendship wouldn't be the same as before. That's what I'm worried about.

I stared at him unconditionally; my cheeks got all warmed up every time I look at his features. I didn't notice him looking back at me, we both looked away. But I still kept on blushing so madly. Sasuke, I can't believe I love you so much…

"Uzumaki!" Our teacher called me. Damn him! I'm still in my fantasies. I stood up from my seat.

"Answer this question." He pointed at the board. Everyone glanced at me, I better answer this quick! "23." I answered without thinking.

"That's wrong! Sit down!" How nasty… I hate Math! I just sat down slowly to escape this humiliation.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Finally, classes are over. I glanced upon the sky; the clouds were darker than usual. "A-ano…" I know that voice, I turned slowly, That's- "Naruto-kun…I-it's going to rain soon. S-so h-here." Hinata handed me and umbrella. "Uh. Thanks, Hinata-chan."

"Y-you're welcome, Naruto-kun!" After that, she's gone. What I don't understand is that Hinata is always red. Does she have a fever or something? Anyway, I shouldn't be thinking about that. First things first. I kept the umbrella in my bag, so I wouldn't lose it.

I ran as fast as I can, I want to get first at the park. Somebody told me that it'll be lucky to get first at the said place. Whatever…I just want to see him, even though I'm a little nervous.

I finally reached the said meeting place. I looked around and didn't see him. What a relief. I sat down on the park bench, resting my bag on my side and waited for Sasuke. I looked down at the watch he gave me for Christmas, it was still the same. Gold and rich with our friendship's love. He once told me that he saved his allowance just to buy me this and I only gave him a dark blue jacket that I never saw him wore.

I suddenly heard footsteps coming; I immediately turned to my left and saw a shadow in the mist. "Sasuke…?" I whispered.

I stood up, carrying my bag with me and walked over the shadow. "Dobe." The voice I've always adored came out. "Teme…!" I'm very glad that it's him.

He immediately held grip of my shoulders. "Dobe. Stop this 'love' nonsense you've been talking about!" Did I just hear him right? I felt my heart skip a beat. I opened my mouth, but words can't seem to get through. "Are you really that stupid, dobe?! We're both men! If you won't stop this so called 'love' thing you told me about, I swore that I'm going to get rid of it by force!" His voice… It wasn't the same as before.

I expected this. I really am stupid. He is right. A cold hearted bastard like him could never love.

My head wobbled up slowly to see his expression; he wasn't looking at me, instead somewhere else at my back. I stared at his onyx eyes. His face was very…pretty much insane; he looked insane, like a monster. I never saw him like this before, he was very frustrated. "I-I understand." I whispered under my breath.

I shook away his hands on my shoulders. I slowly remove the watch he gave me and held his hand to give it back. It hurts me so much that our friendship came to an end so soon. Just because of this sudden feeling I felt whenever I'm with him. "I'm sorry for causing you too much problems."

My hand slowly drifts away from his. "Goodbye, Sasuke-teme." I turned my back from him. Tears fell from my eyes, I never felt it falling but I just felt like crying. This painful thing hat pierced right through my chest, what is this? I ran away from him, I don't want to see him again…

Thunder cracked. Fuck! This day is the worst! The first raindrop fell into the tip of my nose; it really is going to rain. Just like Hinata predicted. Maybe I should use- No, it'd be better if the rain would cover my tears.

The raindrops fell hard on the ground. I stopped running and lifted my head up.

I forgot to give Sasuke back his notebook. Damn this stupid feeling! I ran back to the park but didn't see him, maybe… I hurt his feelings so much too much. More tears fell from my eyes.

Why does this have to happen? Does falling in love really hurts this much? I ran again, but this time, I won't ever stop running. I don't care what happens to me, I just have to run.

I was still running, I almost hit the road. Thunder clapped once again that I looked up again at the sky. A flash of light gleamed upon my skin. I stopped running. My eyes widened when I saw a car about to crash me. My eye lids closed by its own. What do I want to do about my life now? Right, nothing. It's best to just end it. It hurts to know that **HE** is _my life_.

~BEEP~

I felt warm arms wrapped my chest. Why? Why am I still alive? I know that I'm not in heaven yet. Please don't tell me- my eyes were wide open, Sasuke… he… "Why?" His embrace became so tight. "Thank goodness you're still alive, Naruto." He whispered in depth. My arms moved on its own, hugging him back tightly. "Sasuke!" I cried. He has never called me by name.

"Don't do that again, dobe. I don't want to loose you." What? Did he…? Sasuke pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. His hand, touching and feeling my wet face. "Sasuke, Why? You should've let me die!"

"I can't let you die, you idiot! You're very important to me!"

"I don't want my life! So, leave me alone!" I shoved away his hand. Why do I kept on insisting?! I want to die now!

"Damn it, Naruto! I love you!" He's got to be lying, right?

"You what?" Wow, I managed to whisper that.

He didn't answer my question but he placed his own lips to mine. I was really shocked, earlier he said that- never mind that! I have to concentrate. More raindrops fell on us, so this is the feeling of kissing in the rain, huh? It sure does taste good.

Sasuke pleaded for entrance but I didn't let him to. I pulled away. "No." I said stubbornly.

"But, why? I thought you love me?"

"I do. I'm not ready yet. I'm still confused." I looked away from him. He hugged me once again. I felt my heart beating hard. Also, I heard his heart beating. He smiled at me as we pulled away. Sasuke was very beautiful. I've never seen him smile before. Yay! I won!

"I-I don't understand…You-!"

He cut me off, "Naruto, I'm confused before. So, I'm sorry that I've hurt you…" Sasuke stared at my eyes passionately. "Here." He put the watch back on my wrist that made me blush. "T-thank you, Sasuke."

"Are you free tonight? I would like to invite you at my house." He smirked.

"Uhh, S-sure." I blush deeper red.

"I'm going to give you the best night of your entire life!" He announced in a very confident but cool way. I felt my feet leave the wet ground, Sasuke carried me. He's so sweet! "Let's go, Naru-chan!" He teased me; I know that he only wants me to blush more, which I'm already at.

"Don't call me that, teme!"

"Oh, Is Naru-chan embarrassed?" He teased me even more.

Here we are, soaked in the rain. Feeling like nothing happened before our kiss in the rain, I just wish we could do it one more time. It really does make me smile. I love you, Sasuke Uchiha! More than anything else! Let's be happy together!

I finally won you… And you won me… Everyone wins!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**When you leave,**_

_**Remember the place**_

_**Where you left me**_

'_**Cause I'll still be there**_

_**Waiting for you…**_

_**But if you go back**_

_**And I'm no longer there,**_

_**It means that I love you**_

_**Too much**_

_**So I went to search for you**_.


End file.
